


Mismatched

by TinyPineTrees



Series: A/B/O one shots [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Alfie, Babies, Baby items, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPineTrees/pseuds/TinyPineTrees
Summary: Baby shoes are cute. Sometimes they’re so cute you have to collect and hide them. Or that one time Tommy needed all the baby shoes.





	Mismatched

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt - Oh your prompts are open! I’m so glad I found this as you’re writing is so lovely to read. Maybe something to do with Omega Tommy and Alpha Alfie? Can be any context at all, I just love all things Omega! 
> 
> Thank you so much for this lovely prompt! I abso loved writing this! ❤️

 

Something was gone. Alfie hadn’t been able to figure out what it was yet, but from the massive collection of baby clothes, toys, and necessities, something was missing. These were the sort of puzzles Alfie excelled at. Typically. It was one of the many reasons he was good at making deals. Until Tommy showed up that was. He’d limped in, all pained smells and pretty eyes and Alfie could only see that he’d been missing him.

 

Tommy was upstairs now, healthy and incredibly pregnant. He’d asked Alfie to pick up strawberries and milk. Two items he’d normally never eat, but he’d nearly torn Alfie’s arm off for them yesterday. He could probably smell them even now from upstairs.

 

He’d run into Esme as well, who was desperate to know how Tommy was doing so close to birth and begging to donate hand-me-downs. Alfie couldn’t say no, especially once John had offered to help carry everything back.

 

“Something is missing, something is missing.” He stared at the pile.

 

“Can’t be, Esme made sure everything was there before I left. She triple checked.” John nodded at his bag. “She’s been trying to push this stuff onto someone else for years.”

 

“Nah, somethings missing from our stuff John.” Alfie sifted loosely through everything.

 

He pushed a few hats from Ada aside, digging through the bags of toys from Uncle Charlie. It didn’t smell like anyone had been rifling through them. It smelled more like Tommy had been going through the pile, but that wasn’t a surprise. If Alfie was out, Tommy would putter around, mildly irritated with everything and trying to hold off on building a nest in the lower half of the house.

 

Huffing, Alfie picked through a few more piles. He wasn’t ready to admit defeat and give in, but he could hear Tommy murmuring upstairs, likely smelling the strawberries and excitedly telling the baby.

 

“Hang here for a minute,” He muttered at John. “I’ll be back in a mo’.” John waved a hand at him and began refolding rumpled clothes.

 

He grabbed the strawberry box and quickly hopped up the stairs, vowing to come back and solve the mystery after giving them to Tommy. Rounding the corner, he could clearly hear Tommy still murmuring, but not about strawberries.

 

“These are for weddings, Uncle Arthur is going to get married soon so you’ll have to look your best. You’ll always look your best-” Tommy sounded reassuring. “-but shoes are required.”

 

That’s what had been missing. Shoes! All of the shoes they’d gotten for the baby, even though Alfie didn’t think babies wore shoes, had been gone.

 

“-And these, these are Wellies. They’re for rainy days. We got them in yellow, but if you don’t like yellow, I’ll bet you anything Daddy will go out and get you any color you want.” Alfie leaned forward, peeking into their bedroom. His heart clenched as he caught sight of Tommy, sat up against the bed and staring infatuatedly at the very small pair of wellies sitting on his belly. He was surrounded by every pair of shoes they’d gotten for the baby.

 

‘It’s another nest.’ Alfie thought, laughing to himself. A small one, fitting into the larger sprawling one that was always trying to creep out their bedroom door.

 

“Now,” Tommy’s voice took on a serious tone as he moved the wellies, replacing them with boots. “These are riding boots.” He whispered. “They’re a little big, so you won’t be able to wear them till you’re a little older. We’ll go to the stables soon and you can meet the horses.” Tommy would never let John see him introducing shoes, he probably would be shy having Alfie catch him,  but he desperately to join in. He quietly snuck away from the door, slipping back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

“Figured it out, we’re good.” Alfie nodded at John, stepping closer. He gently took the baby clothes from him. “Thank Esme for us, will you? Tommy was anxious around all the new scents. Having familiar smelling things will probably help.”

 

Tommy’d felt awful actually. Anxious couldn’t cover it. Throwing up for the first five months and nauseous the last few. Nothing smelled right or even tolerable. Only Alfie was a safe scent. He was only safe when he was home and didn’t stink from the bakery either. New baby things had only been an addition to the struggle.

 

“What’s missing.” John asked, blinking curiously.

 

“Uh, shoes. All the shoes.” He said, running his free hand through his beard.

 

“Shoes?” John asked, looking over everything. “Why shoes?” He paused turning back to Alfie. “You forgot to give him the strawberries.” His eyebrows lifted concerningly.

 

“Yeah,” Alfie couldn’t think of a polite and fast way to get rid of John before Tommy ran out of shoes, and there was no way in hell he was going to miss introducing them to their unborn baby. “Well, thanks mate.” He clapped John on the shoulder, and walked him quickly to the door. “Really, a god send, give Esme and the kids all our love.” He shouted, smiling as he pushed John out.

 

“You didn’t explain the shoes, wait!” Alfie shut the door and locked it before he could finish. He dove through the kitchen then, clearing the stairs and landing before stopping in front of the door to get his breathing in check. It was suspiciously quiet in their bedroom now though. He tapped on the door, politely announcing himself as he stepped into the room.

 

All of the shoes were gone.

 

Tommy was still sat up though, with a book on his lap and more flushed than he had been a moment ago.

 

“I heard John.” Tommy smiled, highlighting the light flush. “Did Esme send him with baby things?” He put the book aside.

 

Dammit. They’d been too loud.

 

“Yeah, yeah she’s happy to help.” He looked around the room, squinting through the maze of a nest Tommy had built.

 

“Are those for me?” He swung back around, catching Tommy’s eyes widen at the strawberry box.

 

“That they are love, fresh from the grocers.” He moved through the maze, keeping an eye out for the stowed shoes. “You look flushed,” He peeked at Tommy as he cleared the last wall of his nest. “Something wrong?” Tommy took the box from him, sniffing suspiciously before opening it and picking through until he found one he wanted. They’d had more arguments over food in the last nine months than in their entire relationship. At least now Tommy ate what Alfie gave him, even if he only ate the ones he wanted.

 

“Not at all. Just warm.” He said, munching on the strawberry.

 

“Hmm.” Alfie nodded, settling into the bed and tucking and arm around Tommy. Everything was organized chaos, he’d never be able to find where Tommy had hidden them without a hint. “Did you know that all of the baby shoes are missing from downstairs?” Tommy coughed, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth as Alfie patted his back lightly. He was almost worried the strawberries had turned his stomach, but then Tommy settled quickly enough.

 

“I put them away.” He choked out, once his throat was clear. Tommy didn’t have cigarettes anymore to stall and come up quick answers, apparently coughing was how he’d do it now. He’d always been able to keep a lie out of his scent though, as clean and honest holly wafted out at Alfie. The faint flush that had almost left was back again.

 

“Oh, where is that?” Alfie rubbed at his back. “I have some to add.”

 

“You have more?” Tommy blinked up at him, his eyes turning longing. “Did Esme send more?”

 

“She sent some Sunday school shoes.”

 

“Those are too big for a baby.” Tommy slumped, leaning sadly into Alfie.

 

“Well, I’ll still put them away,” He said smiling and gently tugging the strawberry box out of Tommy’s hands. He pulled out another berry, handing it to Tommy who picked at it dejectedly. “Where are the others?” Tommy stared suspiciously at him, eyes narrowing as Alfie moved to climb off the bed.

 

“I’ll add them later, don’t worry about it.” He pushed at the pillows, rearranging them.

 

“Seems lonely down there all by itself though, plus I can add some clothes too. She gave us a couple jackets. Jackets and shoes,” He weighed his hands up and down. “Sort of similar items don’t you think?”

 

“If you think about it, all clothes are sort of similar items.” Tommy said with a shrug.

 

“Well, they’re cluttering the kitchen, how can I cook with the mess?”

 

“I’ll pick them up, in a few minutes-”

 

“Tommy, where are the shoes?”

 

“Fine. They’re under the bed,” Tommy sat up. “But they’re not being added to the nest, they’re just there for safe keeping!” He argued quickly.

 

“All of them!? They’re all under the bed?” He kneeled, peeking under the covers to find them stashed neatly. “Why are they under the bed?”

 

“I was,” Tommy started. “I was, uhm,” He sat back, anxiety spreading across his face as he thought furiously. “That’s just where they needed to go.” He finally said, trying for confidence and leaning back against the headboard. “Sometimes, shoes go under the bed.” He grabbed another strawberry, looking away and biting into it viciously.

 

“That is a terrible lie love, really.” He pulled the little shoes out, setting them gently onto the bed. “You’re a better liar than that, I’ve seen you lie your way out of bloody arrests before.” He paused, his head still under the bed. Tommy was too quiet. He would never have backed down after being called on a bad lie. The covers brushed over his head as he pulled himself up and stopped short. One of the wellies was back in Tommy’s hands, being turned back and forth as he stared intently at it.

 

“It’s so little.” He said mournfully, turning his too big eyes toward Alfie. “What if they’re too little?” Fear crept across his face. The pleasant holly rotted as Tommy worried. Alfie climbed back onto the bed, pulling Tommy close.

 

“All babies are little Love, the doctor thinks ours is a healthy size though.” They’d also said Tommy was at the very bottom of a healthy, safe weight, but they had been working on that. “Trust me.” He leaned over, kissing his forehead lightly as his bonfire scent rushed soothingly outward. Tommy sank easily, eyes glazing as he let the scent overwhelm him. “I personally like these the best.” Alfie picked up one of the baby riding boots. “They’re a bit big yet but I bet they’ll love them.”

 

Tommy blinked sluggishly, reaching out for the boot. He set it next to the rain boot, balancing the mismatched shoes gently on his belly.

 

“I’d be willing to bet good money that this is how they’ll wear their shoes.” Alfie laughed.

 

“Mismatched.” Tommy smiled, sinking further into Alfie’s side.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was this all just an excuse to write about Tommy, Alfie and baby shoes? Absolutely. But have you ever seen baby shoes? They’re the tiniest most precious thing ever! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment below!


End file.
